Cravings
by Winter-sama
Summary: let's just say that some things weren't meant to be eaten...Eriol torture ahead...e t


Winter-sama: Well I hope you guys have strong stomachs...we know Eriol certainly doesn't...  
Eriol: Hey! I resent that!  
Winter-sama: ::shoves a whip-cream topped grilled cheese sandwich under his nose::  
Eriol: ::makes a mad dash for the nearest garbage can::  
Winter-sama: 'nough said...mwahahaha  
  
disclaimer...if I actually owned the CCS crew do you really think I would torture them like this...  
::cough::yes::cough::   
**  
  
  
Cravings**

  
  
"Eriol?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"I'm hungry."  
"There are pizza pockets in the freezer, if you want," he answered, looking up from his book for the first time.  
"That sounds good, I'll be right back," Tomoyo put her own book down and began walking towards the kitchen. Just as she was passing through the door she called back over her shoulder, "Do you want one too?"  
"No thank you, I'm not hungry right now."  
"Kei..."  
A couple of minutes later, Tomoyo emerged from the kitchen, pizza pocket in one and a butter knife and tub of cream cheese in the other. Eriol raised an eyebrow in question, but simply shrugged and went back to reading. When he looked up a few minutes later, he thought that his stomach might never be still again; there, across the desk, sat his girlfriend, happily spreading cream cheese all over the top of the pizza pocket and taking a gynormous bite. He could barely supress a shudder.  
"What_ are_ you _doing_?!?" he asked, barely hiding his revulsion.  
Tomoyo looked up, her face the picture of innocence, "It's really very good, you should try some," she responded, pushing the offending piece of 'food' towards him.  
Suffice it to say, poor Eriol barely made it to the bathroom before his own lunch revisited him. Tomoyo merely shrugged and continued eating, licking her fingers clean and smacking her lips as she finished.  
  
---------  
  
"Eriol?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"Are you feeling better?" Tomoyo asked, a little concerned, seeing as her boyfriend still hadn't left the bathroom.  
"I think I'll live," came the muffled response.  
Tomoyo pushed the door open slowly, to find Eriol seated in front of the toilet, his head resting on the toilet bowl. She quickly pulled out a cloth, ran it under the tap and sat next to him on the floor. There she began to wipe off his face, like a little kid.  
Eriol moaned in gratitude, muttering a muffled 'Thank You'.  
She quickly helped him stand and walked him to his room, sitting him on his bed. But when she went to let him go, he wouldn't, and he pulled her down on top of, giggling.  
"So was this part of your plan to get me into bed?" he asked mishiviously.  
"I would think that the plan was all yours," she retorted giggling, "besides, I meant it, it tasted really--"  
"Stop! Please, I don't even want to think about it," he cut her off, placing his finger on her lips, his blue eyes turning serious, his mouth drawing closer and closer to hers, about to meet, so close, but--  
"I'm hungry," she declared, hopping off the bed, and heading towards the kitchen.  
"Nothing weird this time!" he yelled to her retreating form, rolling his eyes.  
"I promise!" she yelled back , "I'm just having a sandwich! Geez..."  
After Tomoyo had been gone for some time, much longer than he figured was necessary for a sandwich he yelled down, "What are doing? Growing the wheat for the bread?"  
"I'm coming!" she yelled back, "It's almost done!"  
A few minutes later, much to Eriol's relief, she came into the room, indeed with a sandwich on her plate. His relief was short lived when he made the mistake of asking what kind of sandwich it was.  
"Mashed patato," she answered calmly.  
Eriol felt his stomach turn for the second time that day, "Mashed patato?" he croaked.  
"Yup, toasted, with cheese, for structural support," she answered, nodding.  
"Tomoyo. Honey. You know I love, and I'm saying this for your own good," he started, trying to take the plate away from her gently, "but cheese is _not_ structural support."  
Yanking the plate out of his hands, and talking between mouthfuls, "Of course it is," she replied, "you see, when it melts, it holds all the mashed patato together, just like cheese on a pizza..."she trailed off as poor Eriol made his second dash of the day to the bathroom. She just rolled her eyes and continued to hungrily eat the sandwich.  
  
---------  
  
Sakura looked up as Eriol walked into class, muttering something under his breath.  
"Are you okei, Eriol-kun? You look a little pale?" she asked, somewhat concerned. To be honest, to poor boy looked downright ill.  
_If she only knew_, he thought to himself. "Tell me," he said aloud, "who on earth eats mashed patato sandwiches?"  
"Huh?" she asked confused.  
"Never mind," he muttered taking his seat.  
"Well...." she began, "my dad used to joke about how, while Daidouji-sama was pregnant with Tomoyo, she used to eat mashed patato sandwiches all the time...that, and she used to put cream cheese on her pizza too. I personally think it's kinda revolting, but--"  
She trailed off when she noticed that Eriol was passed out on the floor....  
  
-------  
hehehehehe  
the end  
please let me know what you think  
  
it's my first attempt at comedy...please don't shoot me!!  
Winter-sama  
cutegatomon@lycos.com  
  
  



End file.
